event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tips and Tricks
This page is dedicated to small things that could give players an edge in the game. It is still in progress, please leave suggestions in the comments. Combat In most cases, enemy ships will directly charge at the player, which makes slower ships with more weapons a greater asset than lightly armed, fast ships. It's also helpful to maintain a smaller fleet which is at a much higher level than any opposition you might encounter. With less ships, the experience builds faster, and any new ships can always be quickly leveled through Gauntlet events. Attrition is less of a problem when your ships are five times the level of your opponents, especially if you have repair drones to deal with any damage accrued. Scouts (without rockets) are really only good for a single purpose: running. As they are one of the fastest units in the game they can be useful for baiting enemies. The purpose of this is to make use of enemy drones. Enemies drones especially the ones from bosses can be a massive threat if not dealt with quickly. However, drones will automatically begin targeting the closest ship if their carrier ship is destroyed. With fast ship (such as a scout with only generators, mass dampeners and thrusters) these drones can be led to other ships, netting extra kills at minimal risk to your ship. Any ship a black hole generator (black hole bombs that suck ships in and then explode), especially the leech MK2, can only reliably be defeated with light ships as heavier ships will be dragged into the vortex and destroyed. Alternatively, anything with an afterburner can usually escape the pull of the black hole. Research Research unlocks the ability to craft faction-specific technology and ships at workshops. Research points are earned by either defeating nodes aligned to specific factions, or by defeating flagships. Crafting After clearing a faction capital, you can access the workshop, which allows you to craft things specific to that faction depending on the current amount of research you have done. In addition to needing to research specific technology, your workshop level needs to be high enough to build it, which is dependent on the difficulty of the node it's located at. Crafting items costs much more than finding or buying them, though it can allow you access to rarer equipment that either doesn't drop at lower levels or only in specific faction areas. Building A Fleet To start with a player has three ships: a Scout, a Javelin, and a Paladin. Both the Paladin and Javelin are good ships, able to handle nearly any encounter if properly outfitted. However, they cannot deal with every encounter. As you explore, you may find new ships at beacons or for sale at faction bases. Most of these are redundant and can be removed from your hangar, but a few offer options your original ships do not. Ships bought are more expensive but they do come pre-equipped with a standard build, though you'll have to pay to unlock the slots as with your starting ships. Ships found and repaired usually have little to no starting equipment, but anything they do have isn't locked, but they're cheaper and can be outfitted with the excess of loot you find. Beacon offers are lost if you can't afford them. Getting Weapons Or Items For Ships Any ship need items to function and there are a few ways to get them. They can be bought at the home world, at faction capitals that have been captured or at traders found at beacons. Items can also be found after battles, with better battles yielding better stuff. The major influence for how good a ship will be is how far is it from the home world. Fighting Flagships is a good way to get the strongest items. Restarting the app will respawn Flagships to be fought again. Exploring If a fleet has have a good amount of money, say 10k, then it should be set for exploring the outer edges of the very easy area. First go back to the home world and buy the maximum fuel, 100. Then starting heading in a direction checking each system and if a beacon pops up, for god sake don't ignore it! If avoiding any conflict means that much the game can be exited and re-entered after finding out what a beacon is to skip unnecessary battles. If no beacons are found then find the farthest away very easy system and battle it. Then just rinse and repeat unit all of the very easy places in every direction have been explored. Remember the farther from the home world harder the battles will be. Beacons Beacons are where many once off opportunities are found, such as damaged ship, traders, and people asking for fuel, or a trap laid by enemies. Traders are a good way to get better items and ships without attacking a faction capital. They also sell star maps and fuel, which are essential for exploring. Damaged ship are useful for repair, just make sure that the fleet has enough money on them to repair it as the offer is only on the table once. As always the farther from the home world the better, and more expensive, the ship. There are people throughout the galaxy who, in their travels, have run out of fuel. When such people are met the options to give them 5 fuel, 10 fuel, leave them, or attack them are given. If a fleet is exploring then it's advised that 10 units of fuel are given as it's fast, gives a star map and may provide some useful items. If a trap is sprung the are only 2 options, fight it out like the game intends, or cheat by exiting and re-entering the game, which will give the option to ignore the beacon. Keep in mind if this trick is done the beacon will always have the same thing. Factions Factions are vital to exploring far out places as once a faction is defeated by capturing its capital it functions similar to another home world. Here fuel, weapon and ships of that faction can be bought. Capturing a faction capital is hard, but it can be made much easier by clearing all of the other systems in that faction. As always the farther the fleet goes from the home world the harder and better the things will be. Keep in mind many of the factions won't be seen until further areas are reached. Each faction tends to fit a certain technological theme: * Veniri: Use mainly pulse weapons. * Bushrak: Use mainly missiles, though also plasma throwers and short-range lasers. * Korerans: Use mainly torpedoes. * Taraniak: Use mainly lightning weapons. * Sayjix: Use beams and torpedoes, but more importantly their ships have incredible accuracy. * Jurgans: Use mainly mass drivers. Very slow. With the exception of the Oblivion, they fire from the aft section, not port. * Zumbalari: Use a wide range of weapons. Almost all their ships are fast. * Neganari: Use beams or mass drivers. Most of their ships use side-mounted weapons. * Daazen: The most dangerous faction. Their smaller ships use vampire beams and heavy quantum torpedoes, while the larger ones use torpedoes, drones, stasis fields, and missiles to fight from afar. The Daazen faction is unique in that it can show up in neutral nodes as abandoned space stations, in addition to their boss appearing as a random boss fight like other factions. Its action faction territory is also the most distant, owing to their researchable equipment being some of the most useful available.